Season 3
by CaptainMad
Summary: What is going to happen on the Jolly Roger? What are the secret of Neverland? What happened to Neal? Who draw Henry? Why is Peter Pan so scary? How did Hook leave Neverland the first time? My expectations, my hypothesis and my frenzy.


**Hey guys! I decided to write this story, because waiting for the season 3, I thought about a lot of theory and I didn't want to forget it. So this fic is about my expectations, my hypothesis and my frenzy. I'm French and I'm writing this in English, so there are probably a lot of wrongs. Please say it to me in this case! I try to progress! This also is my first fic ever, so please being nice. Enjoy it!**

**I don't own anything.**

-Oh sorry, I didn't want to offend the person who let Greg and Tamara electrocuting me! Regina shouts.

Inside of the Jolly Roger, Regina, Gold, Hook, Emma and David was fighting each other again. Since the beginning of their travel, three days ago, they didn't stop rise up against one another. It was impossible to say when exactly the quarrel began, because it seemed like it never stopped since the arrival among the cold waters of Neverland.

-Yeah, because throw me from the top of a huge rock so Maleficent can kill me after make me believe that you will help me was so much more subtle, Hook answered, coldly.

-Oh, please! It's so pathetic from the person who changes sides every time! Emma added.

-And in an invalid position from the person who abandons me at the top of a beanstalk, Hook retorted.

-That was months ago! Get over it! Or maybe have I to wait two century, as Gold, for you forgiving me?

-Don't push me Swan! Hook threatened.

-Or what? David stepped.

Gold rolled his eyes.

-Here we are again, Charming, righter of wrongs, which stands up for his family.

-Well, it is necessary, when you and Regina are destroying it.

-Yes, Rumplestiltskin is a specialist in the subject, Hook added.

-Are you kidding me? You're the one who destroys my family first! Gold retorted.

-Who is always trying to keep my son away from me? Regina shouts. I'm not the only one who destroys family!

-STOP! Snow screamed.

Everybody turned at her. She didn't say anything until now, it was her first words since the beginning of the clash.

-Are you hearing what you say? You're there, squabbling with the others, like children, when we're supposed to work together, to get back to Henry! Your childish behavior slows us down!

Emma caught Regina's eye. Snow was right and they knew it. The priority was to find Henry, whatever it costs.

-You're right, Emma sighed. Let's go back to work.

Still angry, everyone tried to return to labor. The Jolly Roger was on the high seas, and not a trace of a land on the horizon. According to Hook, it should take some other day to reach the major island of Neverland. That was the island where Henry was. The pirate and his enemy, Gold, was the only two who known the dangers of this world, and for that reason, they wasn't ready to accost. To avoid any visit from the Lost One, Gold made the ship invisible, as Cora did when she arrived in Strorybrooke.

Gold, Snow, Charming and Regina went up on the deck. In three days, they all learnt a skill in sailing, to make easier the progression towards at the island. Emma was the only one who refused to give active support to this. She asked the pirate for showing some map of Neverland instead. More she'll know about this land, more she could find Henry easily on site.

So she sat next to Hook in a small room of the ship, in which one was a chest, with all maps of all worlds and kingdoms Hook visited. Emma spent a lot of time with the pirate to study. In spite of their clash, she couldn't deny that Hook was very skilled. His maps were extremely accurate and clear, so that Emma had no difficulties to understand it. Even if she never read this kind of maps before, she memorized the ones of Neverland very easily.

-When I said you make a hell of a pirate, smiled Hook after Emma deciphered a map of the cannibal cave from the Indian camp.

Emma closed her eyes few seconds. How could he be so calm after their clash few minutes ago? She sighed.

-I have a hunch that you didn't stop sighing since you set sail on my ship, Hook noticed, amused.

-And me, I have a hunch that you're doing everything to annoy me.

-Well, I accept to help you to understand these maps before we arrived on the island. So it seems that I don't try to annoy you, darling. Thought it look good on you.

-Don't start fighting again, would you?

Hook kept smiling. He had a beautiful smile that hinted at his perfect white teeth. Emma lingered on it for a second to long, before looking at the map again.

-So, normally, Henry should be with the Lost Boys, because you said they snatch children for the sake of Peter Pan.

-This is the most likely hypothesis. Greg and Tamara should know that Pan was looking for a boy and they should think that Henry was the one he's waiting for.

-Yeah, but how did they know that? And is Henry the one Pan is looking for? And what is he going to do in this case?

-That, love, are excellent questions.

...

...

...

Emma couldn't sleep. At the moment she closed her eyes, she saw Henry and Neal, both of them flaring by a magic portal. That was because of Tamara. She took the two most important people in her life. Her son and the man she was in love with. She'll pay for that.

"-I need you. I love you.

-I love you too."

No. She shouldn't thinking of that anymore. She had to forget her pain, and focus to determination. Find Henry, go back to Storybrooke. That was very simple. She got out of bed, put on her boots and climbed up on the deck silently, to spare waking Snow up.

She leaned on the breastwork, looking at the horizon. A few days and she'll be on the island. She didn't stand for this waiting time. She needed to act, to expend herself to forget.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice Hook, who was coming quietly closer from her.

Leaning close to her ear, he whispered:

-Neverland at night isn't a save place.

Emma jumped, and turned over to face the pirate.

-Don't do that anymore!

-Do what?

-Sneak behind me and surprise me as you did!

-Did I interrupt the train of your thought?

Emma breathed heavily, making Hook smiling. He walked gently to being closer to her. She couldn't step backwards, stuck between the pirate and the breastwork of the ship. She could feel her heart beating harder in her chest.

-Well, I'm sorry, Hook whispered

His face was just in few centimeters from Emma's, and she could feel his hot breath when he brushed her cheek with his hand –the one he had left.

She wanted to spurn him, but in same time, she caught his eye. Even at night, she could see how much blue were his eyes. She felt his deep and intense look, trying to read trough her, crack her wall. The atmosphere hung heavy around them. Emma couldn't break away her eye. She wanted Hook reading inside of her, seeing how sad she was, helping her to overcome her pain. She knew that he could understand what she was living. She was about to let him cleave her mall, when she heard a noise from Regina's cabin.

Hook moved back. The instant was over.

Regina came into the deck.

-Well, it seems like I'm not the only one who can't sleep.

-Yeah, at the moment, it's difficult, Emma answered. But I would do well to go back to sleep.

Still dizzy because of the situation, Emma returned to her cabin, without looking back.

...

...

...

-The island of Neverland! Gold announced, when the group reached his destination. I suggest you to be careful, people are not welcoming around.

After six days of navigation, they finally hit the mark. Even if Gold and Hook warn them against the dangers, Emma didn't intend to let herself be led. Up to this she more and less let Hook commanding her, but only was because the Jolly Roger belonged to him. She didn't think anymore of what happened few days ago. She was going to find her son, and nothing would distract her.

She got out of the ship and started walking on a determined look. Regina followed in her footsteps. Snow, Charming and Gold were more careful, and followed them on a moderate look. Hook brought up the rear.

But while she walked, Emma caught sight of a movement in the three in front of her.

Slowing down her walk, she focused and tried to see something. Her feet hit a rock on the floor, and she stumbled, falling on the ground.

-Shit…, she whispered.

- You don't think so right, Miss Swan, Regina answered.

Before she knew what happened, Emma noticed a dozen of arrow, pointing to them.

**Reviews :) ? This chapter was more about my expectations. In the next chapter of my story, I will focus on my ****hypothesis about leaving Neverland!**


End file.
